


The Accident

by Teketsu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, Injury, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teketsu/pseuds/Teketsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going well in Nepeta Leijon's life...until the accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Nepeta: Answer Kanaya

You’re walking down the sidewalk, dressed in your usual cat-like outfit, the tail you bought at a convention years ago swishing with the movements of your stride. It’s a wonderfurlday you think to yourself, looking up at the blue sky. You were quite right to think so, the sun is shining bright and there’s not a single cloud out. It was a little hot, but you didn’t mind, you left your hoodie at home anyways, leaving your curly black hair exposed to the sun. Your stride is about to turn into a full-on skip when you feel your phone buzz in your pants pocket. You take it out and look at it, a pester from Kanaya

\----------- grimAuxiliatrix started pestering arsenicCatnip ----------------

gA: Nepeta I Wish To Add Something To Your Shipping Wall  
aC: :?? > I beg your purrdon?  
aC: :// > No, wait that’s stupid. Anyways, what?  
gA: Normally I Would Chastise You For The Ineptitude Of The Pun, But I’m In A Rather Forgiving Mood Today. For You See,  
gA: I May...Just Slightly Be In Love.  
aC: :33 > :33! Oh my god! How purrfect! With who?  
gA: With whom. And, You Don’t Know Her But Her Name Is Rose LaLonde.  
gA: She’s This Really Cute Kind Of Goth Girl With This Absolutely Fabulous Scarf And She Writes And Oh My God, Nepeta.  
aC: :33 > H33h33, sounds like you two are cute :33. I’ll add this purrfectly canon ship to my shipping wall as soon as pawsible :3  
gA: Thank You.  
\--------- grimAuxiliatrix ceased pestering arsenicCatnip ----------------

You can’t help but grin wide as you give a little giggle. You’re incredibly happy that she’s found someone. And, by the sound her, they’re a purrfect couple (heehee, cat puns are pawesome.) Your walk finally breaks out into a skip as you start to cross the street. Suddenly, midway through the street, your skip falters a little while you trip. “Whoah!” You shout, flailing your arms slightly as your face hits the ground. “Ughh...” you start to get up then scream out in pain as a car runs over your legs. The car halts quickly and someone steps out “Oh my god! Are you ok?” you hear him sound, but you can’t answer as the shock and pain causes you to pass out.


	2. Dave: Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's another short chapter. Don't worry, I'm getting to the fluff and romance and shit soon.

You’re driving along, nodding your head and rapping along to the radio when suddenly your car bumps. “Shit!” You shout as the whiplash stings you a little as you break to a halt. You briefly wonder what you hit and then it dawns on you. You’re in a crosswalk. You’re in a motherfucking crosswalk. Your eyes widen as you look out the window to see a head lying on the ground. “Oh fuck!” You get out the car, and sure enough a girl is lying in the street, her legs under the end of your car, just behind your back tires. “Oh my god! Are you ok?” You asked, panicked. She doesn’t answer. Right, stupid question. “Shit shit shit shit....” you mutter, taking out your cell and dialing 911. “911? You have to help me! I just hit a girl!...N..no, she doesn’t look that bad, but she’s out cold!...ok...please hurry!” You sigh and hang up, quickly dialing someone else.

“Hello?” 

“Yeah, Rose? I have a problem-”

“Hmm, so what else is new?”

“Rose, please, I’m freaking the fuck out here! I was driving along and, oh god, I didn’t see her, I didn’t mean to hit her!

“Just calm down, Dave. Everything will be fine. You hit a girl?”

“Y..yeah...” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure it will be fine, me and Kanaya will head over to the hospital as soon as we can, alright?” 

“Yeah...okay...Thanks.” You sigh and cast another worried look at the girl. You run a hand through your hair as you hear sirens get closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my morail's fault...  
> Also, short chapter is short.


End file.
